A Door To Where?
About 'A Door To Where?' It is 5am. I am staying at my Grandma's house, nearby to a rumored 'Mansion'. Though, in my time there wandering the nearby fields and woods, I have never found anything resembling a Mansion. I am awakened by a loud SLAM, coming from directly below my room. It sounds like it is coming from the garden. Usually I would just assume it was my Grandma walking around downstairs, but when I checked the time I thought to myself Too early, even for her. I went downstairs and grabbed some water. Nothing out of the ordinary in the lounge, or kitchen. However, then I heard a low pitched grumbling noise coming from outside in the garden. Those damn dogs I said. As I unlocked the back door and went to walk outside, I heard another noise. This time, a scraping much like a door caught on granite floor. Whatever this noise was, it was definitely coming from outside, and coming from the side porch leading to the front of the house. Let me make something clear. Coming from the back garden, there is a large wooden door with many chains and bolts on it which you need to open to access this tunnel-like walkway towards the front of the house. It is used by my Grandma weekly to transport her bins (mainly garden one) to the front for collection. Anyway, I have NEVER been in there since I was about 11. The main reason is because of the amount of locks on the door leading into the 'tunnel'. You cannot get through from the front unless you were to kick it down, but thieves tried that once and ended up getting caught by my Grandma's next door neighbor. I have asked my Grandma many times why she won't let anyone through the bolted and chained door, as it is a mystery. She simply replies It's too unsafe every time. Back to now. I am standing near the large wooden, bolted and chained door. It is wide open! Great! I think, after not being in there for years. I forgot to mention earlier, when I was 11 years old I wrote my name in chalk on one of the walls inside the 'tunnel' (If you're wondering why I keep referring to it as a tunnel, check the picture). As I slowly walked up to the door, I got the feeling someone was watching me. My first thought was that Grandma had caught me and thought I was sneaking in there for some reason. I looked up at my bedroom window, she wasn't there. The lounge window; nope. I then looked up at the sky. It was abnormal. White, almost transparent skies were above me; strange for any time of the day let alone 5am! Anyway, as I was cold, I quickly entered through past the huge wooden door. It creaked as I walked past it. Then I stood standing the other door (which leads to the front, the one the thieves tried to kick down before). A loud SLAM behind me again, this time I knew the culprit. The large wooden door had shut behind me. I was locked in for sure. I panicked, and immediately shouted for someone - anyone to help me. Nobody came, even after five minutes. I thought I was going to be stuck in there until my Grandma woke up, about 8am, and saw I wasn't in bed. However then something caught my eye that disturbed me greatly. 'I ATE THEM ALL' 'WHERE IS YOUR GOD NOW' These were written on the left side of the wall, in chalk. It was like they had been written right at that moment, as they were fresh. I then searched for my name I had scribbled on the wall all those years ago. I found it. 'TIM - AGED 11... YOU BELONG TO ME NOW' My heart sank. Was this some crazy prank to scare the living hell out of me, by my Grandma? Then things got even worse. The top of the door in front of me ejected light I can only describe as blinding. I looked away, but when I finally looked back at the door, I saw a figure standing right in front of it. It made me jump to say the least, so I quickly turned around and tried to smash my way through the wooden door behind me... Except there was no wooden door. Nothing. Just darkness. My palms sweaty, my heart rate racing, and my mouth dry, I plucked up the courage to turn around. When I did, there was no figure standing there, nothing. I decided that I must of panicked and hallucinated, and eventually came to my senses. Why hadn't I thought of that before? I told myself. Trying the door in front of me leading to the front of the house was my best bet. As I went to open it, the door handle was red hot! I yelped as I grabbed it and let go quickly, looking down at my feet at the same time. My shoes... They were plain white. My Pajama's... they were plain white. The door sprung open in front of me. Everything was bright, and pure white. A voice echoed; Welcome to the Mansion of Delights, subject #329.